The Dream
by AdryCard
Summary: Levy had a wet dream about Gajeel . Will she tell him about it? or not..? let's find out..
1. Chapter 1

-Morning at the Guild-

"Good morning , Levy !"

"Oh.. Good morning Mira-san.."

"Orange juice and cookies as always?"

"Yes , please .."

"Here you got.."

"Thanks.."

"Levy..? Something happened? Said Mira watching Levy who was a bit nervous"

"Nothing… I was just thinking.."

"Huh…? Thinking about something? Or someone?"

"Not really.."

"Well… I don't know what are you thinking about but…"

"But? "

"But… well.. Gajeel was staring at you all morning .."

"What?!"said Levy a little bit loud; her heartbeats were faster than everytime. "Sorry"

"Hihi… well.. I observed a little smile on his face when you yelled… his eyes are curious .. he is staring at your neck .. at your back .. or at your butt .. I'm not sure … by the way … why are you blusing ? " asked Mira with a giggle.

"I'm not blushing… Maybe I have fever .. or maybe…"

"Or maybe you just blushing.. Admitt it.. " Mira smiled but her devil eyes watched to someone from her back"

"Well.. I don't have any reason to blush.."

"Hihi.. If you say so.."

Levy wanted to left ..but .. BAM! Something hitted her leg and she fell in someone's arms!.. Eh.. Gajeel's arms..

"Oi , shrimp! Do you always fell into someone ? Gihi !" –fall? Did he mean fall in love or something? ! Oh no .. no .. I guess not.. why I am thinking at this ? –thought Levy.

"Sorry.. I wanted to get my kiwi juice and I didn't saw you .. " it was Lily.

"Shrimp! That's how I name her! Know why? Because she is so shrimp Even Lily can't see you ! Gihihihi!"

"Hey! Don't bother Levy!" Jet came furiously to him.

"Yea! Don't bother Levy!" Droy came too.

"Huh? Or what? Gihi!"

"Or.."

"Guys…! Please ! Don't fight for such a thing.."

" Levy! We're fighting for you !" droy & Jet said unison.

-For me?- "Hey! I don't want a fight for me .. you two! You know you can't beat him , right? " she said with a blush on her cheeks.

"Levy! We can !" said Jet

"No , You can't ! just admit it! I can take care of myself.. I don't neet you two to beat for me .." Levy walked out from the guild angry.

"Wait ! Levy!" Jet was running after her.. until she stopped and turned to the guild's door.

"Just stop following me! I told you ! I can take care of myself .."

"Levy.. You know how much we…"

" I don't care ! I love you two as my brothers .. as my friends .. " a tear fell from Levy's cheek "as my team mates..Just understand please.. you can't be my boyfriend .. because I don't have that king of love for any of you two…"

"Then for who Levy? For who? " asked Jet with a sadly face.

"Not your business.. I hope now you understand your position .. whatever happens.. you two are my best friends .."

She left them there.. everyone was curious ..ehat happened? The two boys of Shaddow Gear team were alone and sad.. The only one who was in a good mood was.. Gajeel.

"You seem to be in a good mood.." said Lily with his suspicious eyes on Gajeel .

"Hell yeah! The two idiots got some good news today ! They were a pain in the ass for me !"

" And why are you sooo happy? Because from now you have no rival for Levy's heart? " Lily grinned.

"What?! Shut up cat! I can't…I … What the hell is going on with me..?"

"Huh? You are shaking? Your hear is beating fast well.. you like her.."

"What the hell? Maybe I am sick or something.."

"Admitt it"

"Grrr.. can't admit what's ot true.."

"…hmm? Really?"

"I can't like someone like her. I don't want to hurt her anymore.. I.. well.. she deserve something better.."

"But she seems to like you too.."

"What? Shut up! Why I am talkin' to ya anyway? You don't understand anything.."

"Well.. I understand the things etter than you.." Lily grinned

-In the park-

Levy sat alone on the grass. She felt alone than anytime . She really had a crush on him? On..him? The ruthless dragon slayer? ..

"Oh..! It's late .. I should go to Fairy Hills. " she started to walk alone in the night . When she arrived, she made a shower . After it , she turned into her night outfit: a pair of shorts and a large black T-shirt .

She entered in her room and locked the was so hot .. She was sweating abundantly so she opened the window. At the old tree she saw a shadow who disappeared quickly.

"Huh? I think it was my imagination.."

-at the other side of the old tree-

"She saw us?"Lily asked.

"I guess not.. " Gajeel checked the territory with his red eyes and sat down .

"By the way.. why you wanted to follow her?"

"She was alone.. anything could happened.."

"Yeah.. yeah.." said Lily grinning.

"Shut up !"

-back to Levy's room-

Levy left the window , removed some books from the floor and jumped on her bed. She feeled asleep.. All thoughts became a bit naughty… Oh.. Gajeel.. the man who destroyed her guild.. who punished her ..she wanted to be punished more and more by this cruel dragon slayer.

She closed her eyes but she feeled some fingers on her belly..

"Hey Levy..It's me.."

She opened her eyes..

"Gajeel.. "she said happily..

"I wanted to se.. if you need .. something"

"I need something.. I need … you.." her heartbeats were hiting her chest…

"Your heart is beating so fast… this makes me want you more and more"

Gajeel touched her lower lip and she looked slowly at him . He was on top . he started to remove her T-shirt and at the same time he kissed her lips . She moaned and took him closer to her . he was playing with his tongue on her neck. Until he saw her mouth opened. He moved quickly to her mouth and introduced his toungue there.. When she found his tongue inside her mouth , her body was on fire . His hands came to hold her breasts gentl , since the playly became a bit cruel . He started to play with her nipples in a hard more. She moaned loudly . He turned his red eyes to her with fear .

"Continue …please… I like it.. don't stop.." she said looking with lust at him .

That's the only thing he wanted to hear. He started to lick her nipples.

"I'll make you scream by pleasure …" Gajeel said grinning at her.

Then he remover her shorts , kissing her belly . By removing her underwears he saw how wet he made her . With a hand on her breast ,with the other hand he started to introduce a finger inside of her. First it was slowly and gently ; at least it became deeply and harder. Levy started to breath deeply , moaning and screaming in pleasure .. until she heard someone ..

"Levy?Levyyy?!"someone screamed,

She opened her eyes. She was sweating so hard and.. she was very wet . It was a dream … a wet one.. Someone still knocking at the door..

"Levy? Are you allright? "Erza..

"Levy?! Juvia was very very worryied about you as Erza.. Juvia heared you screaming..are you ok?.."

"oh.. yes.. I am fine , thanks.. I ..just.. had a bad dream.."

"You mean a nightmare?"Erza asked

"yea… a nightmare.."-from when nightmares are so hot?- "don't worry. I'm ok.."

Levy smiled and closed the door . it was middle of the night when she heard steps from her window .

"Hey ! Shrimp! Ya'alright?"

Gajeel… Her heart running..

"You smell funny.. Gihi.."

"huh? "-what the hell?oh.. no.. I forgot…I'm wet.. because of the dream.. fuck..-

"I heared ya screaming .. so I came here.. I thought I can find someone to kill.. gihihi..!" he said with a grin .

" I had a bad dream … I'm feeling strange .. but wait! How do you heared me ? "she asked with eyes growned .

"I slept in front of your window.."

"I saw your red eyes some time ago but.. but why you slept there?"

"I wanted to protect you… well.. not because I care for you or something… " he said moving his eyes in other side of the room . He saw some papers and draws. He put his fingers on some of them and admired some .-his fingers….they feeled so good inside of me..-*cough*cough*

"Ya'alrignt , shrimp?" he asked with the draws in his hands.

"Yes… just..don't watch them.. that draws.. are not so good.. I just put on paper my feelings .. it is personal.. is not about art or something ."

"Come on , shrimp! They are cool! Even if you are a shrimp , you have many talents , gihi! What else you know to do? " he asked with a grin.

"Many things…"

"Well.." Gajeel didn't continued.. he just cannot get away his eyes from a draw ..

"Wich one took your attention?"

"Huh? Ahh.. This one.. I like it.."

When she saw it , her heart started to beat faster and faster .

"What's the name of it?" he asked.

"The name.. of it?"

"yea.."

"well..The Kiss of Fairy and the Dragon.. I guess .. Why should it have a name? "

"well.., every damn thing have a name , right shrimp?" he asked with a grin.

"Why do you call me like this? I have a name too.. It is.—"

"Levy.. I know , I'm not stupid! I just make fun of you! Gihi!"

"Or you just readed my signature?"

"What the hell?! I don't even seen it!"

"Yeah.. yeah.. umm.. Gajeel..?"

"What?"

"You can keep the draw if you want to.."

"Huh? Why would I want it?" he said .. with a blush..

"You don't want it? Well.. then I'll give it to someone else.."

"No! You don't ! Because it is MINE! Gihi! It is full of your scent.."

"I made it thinking at you.."

"what?"

"what?!I didn't said anything.. You?"

" I didn't.. damn.. " both blushed and he turned to leave." Well.., shrimp.. this is a treasure to me…"

" I'm happy you like it.."

"Good night , shrimp..! See ya tomorrow!"

"Good night , Gajeel..!"

" By the bawy.. .. Tommorow I'll be waiting for you at Guild.. You mush story me your dream.. I wanna know what scaryied ma' shrimp ..! Gihi!" he jumped on the window..

Levy watched him since he's leaving the Fairy Hills Garden . –"Ma' shrimp…" how cute…- she was blushing and smiling ..

"Eh? He wants me to story him my dream?! Oh no….." she closed her eyes remembering the dream.."Well.. it's not that bad.. I hope he'll not nosebleed … not too much ..hihihi.."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II-Confession

After the hot dream she had , Levy couldn't sleep anymore . She just closed her eyes and started to touch her breasts .

"I don't think he likes me too much…I am not tall as the other girls … my breasts .. well.. I guess guys like huge breasts so…no way.. mine are normal… Oh.. God.. Why I am talking alone about this?.. Maybe .. because I really want him… To be mine.. for ever…" Levy started to shake and her tears dropped on her hands .

"Since when I am so possessive? … Since when..? .. Since when I meet him of course…"

She let her body fell to bed . She slept some hours and got was 5:30 AM . She got up and made a hot shower . Today she was wearing shorts and a large , blue blouse . She took her bag , locked the door and left the apartment . She walked on the short way to the Guild . With her hands on pockets , with the bag on her shoulder , she opened the door with her leg . There was only Mira , who was cleaning some glasses.

"Levy?" asked Mira " What are you doinh here so early?"

" Sorry .. I didn't slept too much so I came here… I thought I can help you with anything… " she said with a shyly voice..

"Are you.."

" I am fine Mira , thanks"..

"Well.. Help me to clean the tables …Today I have many things to do .. I am alone … The other girls aren't here … so I do everything by myself.."

"Well .. I can help you.."

"Really? This is really nice from you! Thank you , Levy! "

" No problem ,Mira!"

"Come with me ! Wear this ! "

" Oh , no! I don't wanna wear one of your super-sexy-maid outfits!"

"Oh , come oon! You'll be sooo cute ! "

Levy had no choice.

"Ooooh… how cute you are ! "she said..

"If you say so" Levy watched herself in the mirror and observed how short the dress was.. At the outfit Mira added cat ears.

"No!No!No!"

"Come on ! You know how much Gajeel love black sexy maid cats hihi"

"ufff…"

"Hihi.."

So… that was the beginning of a weird day .. The people came in .

"Go Levy ! Take them to tables and then ask what they want to drink ." said Mira whispering.

"Good morning everyone! " said Levy with a big smile and a notebook in hands

"LEEVVVVYYY?!" everyone was shocked..

"Eh?!... Today I'll take.. your commands…"

Levy smiled and turned to Mira who was searching someone with her devilish eyes .

"Well.. sit down please… I'll come in a minute to take your commands .."

Everyone started to push everyone and the tables got full in a second .

"Levy! Levyy! Come and get my command!"

"Noo ! Take Mine!"

"Nooooo! Mine first!"

"Aaaahhh… you are so cute ! Can I get a coffe please?"

"Wait please! Don't worry ! I'll come to everyone …" Levy said smiling..

"Awww,,, she's so cute …" some guys said

It was 10:30 Am and the commands were coming slowly than before.

"Oh… the Guild is full… because of the cute little girls .." Mira sayd smiling and went to Levy's ear whispering:"and if the girls aro innocent and virgins they take mush easy attention , hihi!~"

"Heeyyy! Mira!" said Levy blushing..

"Hihihi!~.. the biiig provocation came now…" said Mira watching at someone on Levy's back. Levy had a Déjà vu Feeling.

Someone entered and slammed the door.

"What the hell is with this damn noise? " asked someon with a yawn .

Gajeelll…. Levy closed her eyes trying to calm down her heartbeats and her breats.

He sat in his place at the dark corner.

"Go Levy ! Take his…..command! Hihi~" said Mira pushing her.

Levy started to walk at his table with shyly steps.

He was looking at his boots.

"Gwah! FUCK!~ What the hell is inside of them!? A damn rock or something!?"

Lily smiled and said: I want a kiwi juice , please !"

Gajeel , still harassing his boot said: "I want a cola!"

"Cola?" Lily asked ." I thought u drink beer .. Are you keeping fresh for anything?Hehe!"

" Oh shut up! I hate beer…"

"Okay… got your command ..Wait please." Levy said ,walking faster to the bar .

At hearing her voice , Gajeel jumped.

"Shrimp? That's the shrimp?" he said with eyes winded.

"Yeap.. She's already a cute cat-maid…" Lily said.

"She is so cute .. I never saw her in such a short dress.. her legs .. " he said with lost eyes..

"Her legs makes you wanna put them around you , right? HIHI~" said Lily

"Good Ide-a..~ WHAT! ? Shut UP ! Gwah! Gonna kill ya' later ! " burst Gajeel .

"Here are your drinks .. " said Levy with a smile putting the drink on the table.

"Hey Levy!" A paper from your notebook fell there ! " said Lily and whispered to Gajeel " Watch out!~"

"Oh yea… That's mine… " said Levy getting the paper .

"Blue…" said Gajeel. "Blue…blue…blue…blue…."

"Blue? What are you talking about ?" asked Lily smirking.

"Her underwears are blue….. blue….. WOAH! "said Gajeel pressing his pants..

"Shrimp!Come here!" He said grinning..

"Huh? Anything happened? " she said shyly .

"I remembered . Tell me your dream!"

"My dream? Oh…"

"What's wrong? C'mon!"

"Well.. I can't tell it here…"

"Then where? Go home and I'll come after ya' on the window"

"NOO! Boys can't come in ! You know.. Boys are not allowed.. You'll probably get killed by Erza if she finds you there…"

"Then where the fuck?"

"Your house?"

"Mine? Why mine?"

"well.. no places left …"

"well… I see I have no choice… then I'll take you to my home…"

"let's go.."

Lily didn't came with them.. he had a feeling about this..

Levy and Gajeel walked in silence 30 minutes and they arrived.

He unlocked the door , opened it and said:

Well.. This is my house…. Sorry for the disaster .. I fight with Lily last night… because he won a game.."

"No problem.." Levy smiled

"Want a coffee? I can make one..Lily taught me.."

"yes.. please.."

"Ok.. sit down .. I'll come fast .."

"Ok… " she looked a little at the living room.. It was full with requests of the missions he had done. But only one was on the wall with a metallic star on it . To the bottom of paper he wrote :"Ma' first mission with da' cute shrimp!(And Lily?)…"

"Oh…." She blushed..

Some noises came from the kitchen ..

"Damn glass! Cup ! What the hell are you!? A turtle?! Get the hell out from my house !" another noise … Levy smiled and sat down..

"Sorry shrimp ! A fukin' turtle was on my cup! " he gave her the coffee and sat down on a chair , in front of her.

"Can I drink the coffee first?"

"yea.. Just.. hurry up.."

-After 3 minutesof silence and shyly looks—

Levy finished her coffee and putted the cup on the table .

"Well? Ready?"

"Yea…"

"Okay.. so..? What are you waiting for ? Start to story!"

"It's difficult…"

"Why?"

"Well…"

"Wanna write it?"

"Okay.. sounds easier than talking about it.."

"`Kay… Here…" he gave her some papers and looked at her.

She started to write with shaking hands . After some minutes she finished . She looked at him .. he didn't seem too bored ; he was enjoying her shaking mood.

She gave him the paper .

"Are you okay? " he asked.

"yes… Can you read it in another room?"

"Okay.. I'll be in bedroom.. that's the next door from the kitchen…"

"ok.."

He left her there closing the door. After some minutes she heard something strange from bedroom…

She put her ear to the room's door and she heard .. moans…

-"What…?" she thaught…

"Damn…." He said breathing fast …

Levy was very attent… she didn't know what was happening…

"ohhh…."

-"What the hell is he doing?—she thought biting her lips by curiosity …

"Fuck… I thought I was the only one with this kind of dream.. She told me about it but how the hell I am supposed to tell herthat I was dreaming about her kissing ma' belly! FUCK! " Another moan…

-"Is he masturbating?"- *Gulp* .. Levy started to bite her lips harder..

She took a deep breath and entered. She saw him luing on the bed with a hand on her paper and the other hand in his pants.

She looked blushing at him . Gajeel winded his eyes and jumped from bed without saying anything .

-"He is sooo hot…"—she thought..

"I want to continue.." she said

"What?" he asked surprinsed

"What you started…. I want to continue…"

…Silence again..

She closed the door and observed her draw on one of his walls..

"You kept it…."

"What? "He asked

"The draw… "

"I told ya' it is my treasure .."

"Sit down !"

"what?"

She pushed him to the bed and touched his chest . He watched her curiously . She rised up his T-shirt and kissed his belly . He started to breath deeply . She began to lick his pircings .

"This was your dream , right?" she asked..

"Yea… you know….. you were at the door.."

"You knew…?"

"Yea..Gihihi… I knew you'll come inside …"

"You pervert…"

"we can't continue.."

"What? Why?"

"You know… Dragon slayers get one mate for life . I can't destroy your future . Sorry shrimp.. I don't wanna hurt you …"

"No!"

"What!? Shrimp.. Don't.."

"Destroy me.. hurt me.. punish me… I want to be ur mate…"

"What? Are u fukin' insane?"

"You didn't heard me? I wanna be your mate !"

"U sure about this?"

"Yes!"

"Well.. Then… I have no choice… Sorry shrimp… I'm gonna destroy you.. gihihi…"

"What?"

"Well… Didn't you asked for it?" he asked jumping on top on her. He started to lick her neck whispering:"Now you are mine.. forever.."

"I know.." she said smiling and playing with his hair .

"I'll make all your dreams come true.. especially the last one …" he said grinning and starting to undress her

"I want you so badly.. he sayd with lusty eyes .." but in one second of realization he stopped… " If you don't want me.. it's okay… just tell me…"

"Idiot! I want you more than you know ! Continue…"

He grinned and started to touch her breasts .

"Gajeel! I'm naked…! Can you undress too?"

"Later ! Gihihi!.."

"Why?"

"I like seeing you naked… you are so lovely .. I want to touch you everywhere … " his red eyes traveled her body .

"Touch me…" she said..

"Gihihihi… of course I'll do it … you don't need to tell me..what to do.. Levy.."

-"he called my name…."-

He grabbed her breasts and she moaned loudly and screwed his back.

"Wait! " she said

"What? You wanna stop? T can take ya' home if you want…"

"No ! Not that… I want to ask you something…"

"What?!"

"You said Dragon slayers get a mate on life , right?"

"yea…" he said suspicious

"That means… you are a virgin.. right?"

He looked shyly at her

"Yea… and I guess you are too… Your damn brain works in everycondition? I wanted to be gentle with you but I think you don't deserve it ! Gihihi! "

"Oooops….. I awakened something bad…?"

"Something… very very bad…! Gihi!"

He put a hand on her breast and with the other hand he started to rub her belly… her hip.. and he moved slowly down, introducing hid finger .Levy , shoked..,was moaning louder , biting her lips.

" I already told ya' I'll make you dreams come true. Gihihi…I'll make ya' scream of pleasure.. nice one! Let's see how many neighbours I can wake up with your screams , Gihihi…"

"Gajeell… mhmmm…" moaned Levy."Something from your boxers it's pushing me ! It's like that since I came here!"

"It's like that everytime you're close to me "

She looked at his black boxers with lust . She touched his chest , then his belly and at least she touched him inside of the boxers.

"Grr…." He grinned breathing fast and biting her breasts.

"Gajeel..?"

"What?Gihihi…"

"Nothing…" she giggled..

"Well.. I Guess… It's time to make ya' mine…. " he took off his boxers and moved close to Levy . She started to breath faster and closed her eyes.

"Levy… I love ya.."

I love you too , gajeell.." he kissed her more harder . Then he started to rub his hips to was on fire.

"Levy..?"

"Yes..?"

"I'm gonna move ….in…you…"

Levy didn't response , just took her hips close to him , but he pushed them back and whispered:"I'm the boss in bed , sweetheart.. or I should just tell ya' wet heart , gihihi …"

He started to move in , slowly and gentle. Levy arched her body and moaned…

"Levy..?"

"Continue…"

He was still moving , holding Levy's breasts and her hip .

"Faster! Harder! Deeper!"

"Eh..?" Gajee'l eyes winded and then he started to do what he knew the best: To be cruel..

"Ahhhh Gajeelll..!" he was moving inside of her exactly how she dayd..

:Levy's body reached the limit of pleasure , and Gajeel'd too.

He sat now down , next to her , with a hand around her waist . Levy put her head on his chest and her breath became normal .

"Look at your belly…" he said..

When she looked she observed a tiny black dragon with red eyes tattoo..

"That's the prove that you are mine.. Only the special girls get it.. Gihihi.."

"This means..?"

"Yea… You and me… well… it's the destiny… to be together.. forever.."

"Well.. It will be fun..!"

"Yea…! A lot , Gihi! I never knew you like the hard mode !"

"Oh shut up! I love my new tattoo!"

"really?"

"and… more that this tattoo.. I love you…"

"I love ya' too.. Levy.. ~ That's ya' home now…" Levy smiled and giggled.. since when Lily flew in the window..

"` The hell was happening here?All neighbours are worried!"

"Lily can be our kid! Can ? Can?" asked Levy

"`The fuck ? Why should be a cat my kid? We can have our! Gihihi!~"

"Oooh..! Not now…!"

"Of course not now , shrimp! I can wait…. Until Tommorow.. GIHIHI !~"

The END ~


End file.
